


Sweet Revenge

by deanshot



Series: True Friends [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jared's so-called friends left him stranded on the side of the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Totally made this up. Sequel to Rescue Me so it will not make sense if it's not read first.

It was a Friday night exactly three weeks to the date since they shared their first kiss in Jensen’s kitchen, Jared had been the one to make the first move and it was the best decision of his life. They had decided to head out for the evening. Filming was done for the week and they were in the mood for a few beers. Steve and Chris were in town so Jensen had asked them to join them after he got the go ahead from Jared. 

 

They met up at the bar that had quickly become their local since they had been in Vancouver going on two years now. All four of them took a booth situated at the back away from the front doors but not too far away to not know what was going on. Jensen, Jared and Steve had beer and Chris had his usual vodka and white lemonade, Jensen had mocked him on quite few occasions saying he was drinking a girlie drink but Chris knew from the look in Jen’s eyes that he was kidding every time. 

 

Chris and Steve kept looking back and forth between Jensen and Jared noticing the change in the eyes that screamed back at them saying totally in love. Jensen had decided to order from the bar menu since his stomach had started making growling sounds at him and everyone knew what that meant. Four plates of southern fried chicken were ordered along with fries and a side salad. 

 

They were all eating away happily when Jared suddenly started to sink lower into his seat as if he was hiding. “Jay, what’s the matter?” Jensen asked curiously as he did not like the look of fear that was etched across his boyfriend’s face. “It’s them Jen, the ones who left me on the side of the road for no reason,” Jared replied quietly almost like a whisper. He was still trying to make himself shrink and this was proving a bit difficult considering he was over 6’ in height. 

 

Jared kept his face down hoping he wouldn’t be seen but today wasn’t his lucky day. Tony, Peter and Adam stopped at their table and both Chris and Steve saw that the looks of disgust on all their faces that were directed at their friend. Jensen was the first to speak and as he did, he looked at each of them directly. 

 

“Why the fuck did you leave Jared at the side of the road? It was a cruel and horrible thing to do.” Jensen was trying to keep his temper down as he spoke and waited patiently for an answer. 

 

 

“Did you honestly think we’d keep being friends with you Jay after we found out you liked cock? It’s disgusting and filthy,” the words flowed from Paul’s mouth like it was his right to hurt people at his own pleasure. 

 

Jensen sat there stunned but quickly got over his shock when he saw one of them move for Jared, who looked so broken up and they all could plainly see the tears cascading down along his cheeks from his hazel eyes. 

 

“Get away from him,” Jensen roared as one of them made to punch Jared in the face. He quickly got up and stood in between Jared and the asshole that was threatening to hurt him. 

 

“What you’re protecting the queer? You’re probably like him. Disgusting,” after the last word had left the asshole Paul’s mouth, a lob of spit landed on Jensen’s face. Chris and Steve watched as all this took place but both of them were on their guard in case either Jensen or Jared needed help. Chris saw red as he watched Jensen’s face react to the spitting but before the guy had a chance to hit Jensen, Chris’s fist ended up in the eye of Paul’s face, it immediately started to swell and become puffy. Chris was about to send another one his way until Steve stopped him saying that the fucker would probably sue him and this would end up going to court and none of them wanted Jared to have to go through that. 

 

Chris pulled back and called over Matt the owner who knew both Jensen and Jared and asked if he minded throwing out some trash, looking at the three shits as he said it.

 

Matt replied “my pleasure,” and called security over to remove the unwanted guests from the building. A few minutes later, Matt returned and spoke to each of them announcing that the three had been barred for life and would never be allowed step inside the front door of his establishment. He ordered another round of drinks on the house and told them to take their time and that there was no hurry.

 

After Matt left their table, Jared turned to Jensen and whispered into his ear, “Thank you for defending me. I feel really blessed to have you in my life,” and with that said he lowered his lips to Jensen’s and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard a discreet cough coming from the side. Both of them broke apart and looked over at Chris and Steve who were smiling at them. 

 

“It’s about damn time, you two got together,” Steve had informed even as his smile grew wider. 

 

“Huh,” both Jensen and Jared replied which caused their friends to laugh out loud. 

 

“Were Chris and I the only ones who knew how the two of you felt about one another,” Steve gasped out as he was still laughing at the looks on their faces.

 

“I didn’t know how Jared felt about me until the night he rang after those shits left him stranded and it wasn’t until he was sitting in my kitchen telling me the events of the evening did I realise that what I had been feeling wasn’t just attraction but I had fallen in love with him. I want to make this work, it’s the first time I’ve been truly happy in years and if Jared is the one to make me feel this way then I love him all the more for it. So don’t laugh at us,” Jensen blushed as he realised what he’d said. 

 

He turned around and pulled Jared forwards and latched onto his lips with ferocity and passion that he felt dizzy especially when he felt Jared’s mouth open up to him and allowed his tongue entrance, their tongues duelled as both tried to gain the upper hand and it was only after both of them had started to moan did they realise they were in public and pulled apart before they stripped each other naked and got arrested for indecent exposure. They slugged their drinks back trying to look manly but failing miserably as the looks of pure love passed back and forth between them as they finished the rest of their food. Chris and Steve this decided not to start smiling as they were glad their friends had finally found one another.

The end.


End file.
